Força
by Felisbela
Summary: A dor invade o coração. O choro limpa o peito. Bran transforma suas dores em desejos e seu espírito se renova. [One-shot] - [Fanfic Gen/Sem romance]


**FORÇA**

Quando o branco caia pelos céus do Norte, Bran achava que o dia ficava triste. Para o menino, as pessoas ficavam preguiçosas e não gostavam de fazer nada a não ser ficarem dentro de suas casas tomando sopa. Há um ano, o menino costumava se entreter naqueles dias de neve, com alguma coisa, normalmente com brincadeiras com a sua irmã favorita.

_"Arya..."_

Esses foram seus pensamentos quando entrou no castelo, carregado pelo seu irmão mais velho. Robb tinha descido do cavalo pedindo de qualquer jeito para que Theon guardasse o animal, preocupado com o estado de seu irmão mais novo.

- Guarde o animal, Theon. – disse Robb pegando Bran no colo e seguindo o caminho para Winterfell.

- O que faremos com a prisioneira?

Bran olhou para ela e não deixou de sentir pena. A coitada veio arrastada pelos outros cavaleiros da comitiva todo o percurso.

- Dê algo para ela se vestir e a alimente. Ela será interrogada amanhã de manhã.

Theon abaixou a cabeça e concordou com o príncipe, mas no fundo estava com desejo de matar aquela traidora desde que a tinham encontrado na Mata de Lobos.

Robb não estava com cabeça para um interrogatório ainda naquele dia.

À medida que passavam pelos corredores do castelo, as criadas perguntavam o motivo de afobação de Robb. O próprio Bran não entendia qual era o motivo de seu irmão mais velho estar tão preocupado.

O corpo foi depositado na cama. Robb ajeitou os travesseiros para que Bran se apoiasse. Ele depois mais tranquilo sentou-se na cama.

- Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – Bran fitou a face do irmão. Eles possuíam os mesmos olhos azuis e a mesma cabeleira ruiva. Talvez os fios de Robb fossem mais vermelhos, assim como os de Sansa.

- Eu estou bem, Robb. E Meistre Luwin disse que era só um arranhão. – assegurou Bran. – não precisa ficar preocupado comigo.

- Eu sei, Bran, mas eu fiquei.

Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns instantes.

- Eu gostaria que nada tivesse acontecido essa tarde. Era para ter sido uma cavalgada tranquila com Verão e Vento Cinzento.

- Tudo bem, irmão. Eu gostei, de verdade. Além disso, foi a primeira vez que eu cavalguei desde o acidente. – Robb confirmou com um acenar. O mais velho não deixou de repuxar seus lábios, como se forçasse um sorriso.

- Desculpa por não de dar tanta atenção. Eu prometo que serei um irmão melhor. – Bran negou o que Robb falou.

- Eu sei que agora você tem tarefas a cumprir agora que papai está longe. – Ele era um bom irmão e poderia ver o sacrifício que Robb estava fazendo com tão pouca idade.

- Você se importa de ficar um pouco sozinho? – Robb queria ir para o seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Logo a jantar seria colocado à mesa.

- Não. – Robb beijou o topo da cabeça de Bran e saiu do quarto.

O menino agora olhava para a janela. Além de Arya, Bran também se lembrava de Jon. As emoções agora fluíam pelas suas bochechas constantemente queimadas pelo frio. Além da saudade, ele também sentia ódio. Ódio por não ter acordado na despedida. Seu lado racional dizia que era impossível ele ter acordado. Seu corpo ainda estava em sono profundo devido ao acidente. Mas o seu peito dizia que ele tinha desperdiçado o último momento com seu irmão e que nunca mais iria vê-lo.

Na cavalgada, Robb tinha falado que em festas, assim como Tio Benjen fazia, Jon poderia sair da Muralha e visitar sua família. Mas o menino pensava que esse era um talvez. O norte não era o sul que possuía festas todos os meses. O norte só recebia celebrações em datas muito especiais como a vinda do Rei ou em casamentos. E quem asseguraria que Jon iria querer voltar para Winterfell? Bran não sabia muito bem o motivo de Jon ter preferido a Muralha a sua família. Ele sabia da condição de Snow em Winterfell, mas ele achou que com o tempo, ele superaria essa antiga magoa.

- Droga! E ainda para ajudar, essas perdas não me respondem.

Robb não deixou de escutar as palavras de Bran quando entrou no quarto já com novas roupas.

- O quê está reclamando, irmão? – Robb perguntou, voltando a se sentar no leito de Bran.

- Nada. É só que... eu imaginei que se... se eu pudesse andar eu poderia ir para a Muralha.

- Ainda pensando? - os dedos do mais velho escorregaram pela cabeleira ruiva do mais novo.

- Não é justo. Você e Arya tiveram a oportunidade de se despedirem. Eu... – Robb não deixou de perceber a dor por trás daquelas palavras. O irmão mais velho não tinha certeza se sua família iria se reunir de novo, afinal, a guerra nem tinha se iniciado e os Starks já se encontravam partilhados entre os vários territórios do Westeros. Tinha recebido a notícia de que sua mãe estava no Vale de Arryn, mas e hoje? Será que ainda estaria com a irmã em Ninho da Águia?

- Ele virá, Bran. Um dia ele virá.

Robb achou que mentir seria bom para o coração do pequeno Brandon. Naquele dia, o menino já tinha se esforçado demais. E lá no fundo, Robb acreditava que as palavras que ele disse, tinham fundamento.

Mas Jon Snow só apareceu para Bran Stark somente uma única vez.

oOo

_Eu abri os olhos e fui cegado pelos raios de sol. Para meu espanto, fazia sol naquele dia. Não era possível! Havia nevado ontem à noite! Eu me ajeitei mais na cama e vi que o céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem. Aquele era um dia de verão. Aliás, onde está Verão? Assobiei e ele apareceu na porta, caminhando e pulando para a cama, onde ele costumava ficar, me fazendo companhia. Verão era um bom amigo. Robb me disse que enquanto eu dormia, ele me protegeu de ser morto. Aliás, foi a partir disso que mamãe permitiu que ele andasse pelo castelo livremente. Robb logo também apareceu dizendo que tinha uma surpresa pra mim. Perguntei o que seria, mas ele fez mistério. "Você verá, irmão." Eu sorri abertamente. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia uma sensação gostosa no peito. Aliás, o dia já tinha começado bem. Estávamos a caminho do inverno, mas naquela manhã tinha aparecido um céu de verão. Mas não só foi o sol que me visitou. Depois que tomei café da manhã, Robb me mostrou o que a pouco tinha chegado. O selo eu não reconhecia, mas vi que era para mim e não perdi tempo em abrir. _

"Querido, Bran

Venho contar boas notícias. Tio Benjen ontem apareceu entre as árvores mais próximas do castelo Negro. Apesar de estar mais magro, ele se encontra muito bem. As coisas não andam muito fáceis aqui na Muralha. Não reclamo, pois sei que um dia todas essas provas me serão úteis quando eu cruzar a imensidão branca além. Pelo menos isso é o que diz Tio Benjen. Sinto todos os dias saudades de Winterfell e principalmente de ti. Às vezes fico me perguntando se seu coração não guarda mágoa por eu ter viajado sem que você acordasse antes. Lembro que aqueles dias foram bem difíceis para todos, mas aqui estamos nós vivendo com esperança de que um dia os Stark se reunirão outra vez. E isso será breve, isso quem assegurou foi meu Comandante. Robb me contou que você cavalgou Dançarina muitíssimo bem. Gostaria de estar no lugar dele para poder ver o seu sucesso. Quando retornar, vamos pescar. Quem sabe estando mais velho, você não dependerá da minha bondade para conseguir voltar para Winterfell com algumas trutas.

Espero reencontrar todos em breve,

Jon"

oOo

Bran acordou aquela manhã e ao se lembrar do acontecido, ele não conseguiu prender as lágrimas que agora caiam pelo seu rosto. Robb ficou assustado ao ver o irmão daquele jeito e pediu para que chamassem imediatamente Meistre.

- Bran, o quê houve? – o mais velho tinha se colocado mais perto do menino, tocava a face no mais novo, tentando limpar o rosto da água que caia aos motes dos olhos azuis.

- Não há carta não é mesmo? Eu sonhei que Jon havia mandado uma carta pra mim... – Robb abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o mais novo não permitiu que fosse interrompido. - Jon nunca mais vai voltar, não é mesmo? Diga que isso não é verdade, Robb. Diga que ele estará com a gente amanhã. – os olhos azuis prestes a transbordar novamente juntamente com as palavras cheias de desejo fizeram Robb sentir um peso no peito.

- Jon nos ama. Um dia ele voltará, Bran. Pode ter certeza disso.

O irmão mais velho envolveu o menino em um abraço. O mais novo não viu, mas sabia que tinha emocionado o mais velho.

Depois de alguns minutos calados, Bran achou que se Jon fosse mesmo retornar, ele teria que voltar a andar.

Ele teve uma idéia, um desejo que brotou em satisfazer alguém que estava longe, mas que agora se mantinha constantemente perto.

- Robb, vamos cavalgar essa tarde?

Ele se aninhou nos braços do seu irmão mais velho, deixando todo o seu peso cair sobre os ombros do outro. Por um momento se esqueceu do que estava vivendo e por mais que o inverno prometesse ser rigoroso naquele ano, Bran começou a pensar que poderia já ir treinando para a chegada do verão.

**FIM**


End file.
